Coma 20
by Too hard to be called Love
Summary: Middle of Season 2. A new surgeon, Cherry Donovan, has arrived 6 months ago at Hope Zion. She suddenly falls into a deep coma. Forced to talk to Charlie, the person she likes the less, she's about to see her colleagues fight for her. And one of them more than the others. Will she be safe at the end ? Won't the fight destroy their tiny feelings for each other ?


This chapter is more an introduction and a little explanation of who's who in my story.

Cherry Donovan is a trauma surgeon, she's 29. She is kind of a genius. She has chestnut hair with brown and blond strands, brown eyes. She is average height and thin. She's also the lead singer of a rock band : BlackCherries. She is attracted to men and women equally. At the beginning of the story, she is still with her girlfriend Leanne but their relation isn't going well.

Joel Goran is an orthopaedic surgeon, Chief of Surgery. He's 36. He had brown hair and eyes, a tattoo on the left shoulder. He's tall and sinewy. He is a fan of Cherry's BlackCherries. He's straight and quite unfaithful. He's with his girlfriend Sonja at the beginning of the story but he feels something much than friendship or fellowship toward Cherry and it's ruining his relation with Sonja.

Charlie Harris is an orthopaedix surgeon, former Chief of Surgery. He's 39. He has dark blond hair and blue eyes. He's as tall as Joel but a little bit more muscular than him. During his coma phase, he was able to see the "ghosts" of people in the same state than his or already dead. he had kept this faculty. He was Alex's fiancé but they broke up. He doesn't like Cherry at all but is forced to help her during her coma.

Alex Reid is a resident in general surgery but she seems to want a trauma career. She's 35. She started her studies later than the others. She has brown hair and eyes. She's taller than Cherry but smaller than Joel and Charlie. She's straight and is the ex-girlfriend of Joel, who broke her heart, and the ex-fiancée of Charlie. She's Cherry's friend. She doesn't like Leanne much.

Maggie Lin is a surgical resident. She's 31. She has blach short hair, black almond-shaped eyes. She is average tall and thin. She is the daughter of Dr Lin, a world-known surgeon on whom she did an autopsy. She's straight and her boyfriend is Gavin. She's Cherry's best friend.

Other characters :

Leanne Jensen : Cherry's girlfriend

Sonja Sullivan : Joel's girlfriend

Gavin Murphy : Psychiatrist, Maggie's boyfriend

Shahir Ramza : Neurosurgeon

Zach Miller : ER doctor

Dawn Bell : Charlie's ex-wife, cardiologist

Melanda Tolliver : ICU doctor

Middle of Season 2. A new surgeon, Cherry Donovan, has arrived 6 months ago at Hope Zion. She suddenly falls into a deep coma. Forced to talk to Charlie, the person she likes the less, she's about to see her colleagues fight for her. And one of them more than the others. Will she realize her feelings for him ?

* * *

The young brunette plunged her hair into her wet hair, as she was doing her shampoo. The foam was smelling divine, the lavender scent was quite relaxing. She smiled and rinsed her brown strands. Then, suddenly she heard her phone ringing outside the shower. She sweared, cut the water entry and rushed of the cabin. She picked up the call, her wet fingers slinding with difficulty on the screen, leaving droplets on it.

- Yes ?

- Hi, Sonja ? This is Joel.

- Oh… Joel.. How are you ? It's always ok for tonight ?

- I'm good but for tonight…

- You can't ?

- We have kinda an emergency…

- Kinda ?

- My colleague, Cherry Donovan.

- Yeah, the rockstar girl.

- She had an accident. She fainted and nobody is able to wake her up.

- Is she…

- Dead ? No. She's in a coma.

- So you can't pass by to drink some wine and spend some delightful time with your girlfriend…

- I know it meant a lot to you, and… I'm feeling bad to let you down like this, Sonja. But I'm sorry, it won't be an option.

- I understand, Joel. Go take care of your colleague.

- Thanks So'.

- I love you.

- Humhum…

He hang up and sighed loudly. Cherry had grown more than a friend in the last weeks. That's why he was feeling so uneasy with Sonja lately. He simply couldn't get of his mind this young girl he had met 6 months ago.

_September 20, 2013, Hope Zion Hospital, Toronto._

_He was reading his patient's file for about the tenth time. He had the impression to know it almost by heart. He passed his hand through his dark hair and on his little beard. He turned in the locker's corridor and someone dumped into him violently._

_- Watch out !_

_- So... Sorry ..._

_She had a husky voice. He paused for a moment to detail her. Dirty blond hair, thin face but still very young, pretty made-up eyes, ringed hands, dressed with a surgical suit and with black rubber shoes. A surgeon. He didn't know her._

_- Dr Goran. Orthopaedic surgeon._

_- Dr Donovan. Traumatologist and Trauma surgeon._

_- Right. You are new at Hope Zi' ?_

_- This is my first day._

_- We're gonna work together so let me explain you the rules, ok ?_

_- Rules ? I hate rules._

_- Rebel, huh ?_

_- Yep. Proud of it. Tip to the nail. Whatever you want, actually._

_- But surgeon ? Not a really rebel job._

_- I'm also a metal singer ? As rebel as you wanted ?_

_- I didn't want anything ! Singer, you say ? What's your group ?_

_- BlackCherries._

_- You are BlackCherries's singer ? Really ?_

_- Yep. All blood, flesh and bones._

_- Cool._

_- So. Rules ?_

_- Don't talk to Alex about Charlie without her starting the conversation._

_- Alex ? Charlie ? Please remember I'm a newbie !_

_- Right. Alex : Dr Reid, resident in general surgery. Charlie : Dr Harris, former chief of surgery department, former fiancé of Dr Reid, orthopaedic surgeon._

_- Ok… And… others ?_

_- Dr Maggie Lin : surgical resident. Dr Gavin Murphy : psychiatrist resident. Dr Shahir Hamza, neurosurgeon. And others but you'll meet them._

_- Fine… So. What do I do now ?_

_- You need to check with Dr Dana Kinney, Chief of Surgery. A friend of mine._

_- What kind of friend ?_

_- Maybe we outpassed the line at some point but you'll see relations in here are kinda blurred sometimes._

_- Thank you, Dr Goran._

_- Please, call me Joel._

_- And my name is Cherry._

_- Cool. My new colleague is the singer of BlackCherries… Great._

_He watched her going away, her long french manucured nails diged into her moist palms._

Charlie Harris entered the room of his colleague. He had never liked the girl much but he was forced to do this. He looked at the body of the surgeon, her face so pale without her usual make-up. He took a deep breath before starting to talk.

- So… Dr Cherry Donovan, can you here me ?

- Of course I can hear you, Charlie Harris… I'm just behind you.

He turned and saw the young woman sitting on the visitor's chair. Her long legs were crossed and she was dressed in a casual outfit. Maroon tights, black jeans shorts, huge maroon sweater and her feets were somewhere in her black DocMaertens. She looked up to him.

- So. Why are you looking so nervous when you're talking to me ? I know we're not friends but I think nobody would find it weird if we had a chat.

- Look, Cherry…

- Look what ? I'm tired of waiting. What am I doing here ? And whose this body ?

- Listen… This is kinda of difficult to explain.

- Explain what ?

- Cherry Donovan, you are in a coma.


End file.
